


Would Includes for Yasmin Khan

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who, Yasmin Khan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: Dating Yasmin Khan would include...





	Would Includes for Yasmin Khan

You and Yasmin met at the police academy a few years ago  
You’d just graduated university, and were both very excited  
And you became fast friends  
And because you’re friends, you call her Yaz  
You both spent long nights studying together until you eventually passed the exam!  
And then you were hired by a different precinct than her and were devastated  
You two texted nonstop and had small hangouts whenever you both were off

One night, you get a call from her asking for help with a case  
And that’s how you meet Ryan Sinclair, Graham, Grace… and the Doctor  
And the Doctor offers to let you travel with them  
Being with Yaz all the time was amazing, and your friendship was growing stronger  
Other things were growing too

One night, when playing a game with Ryan, you accidently let slip that you think Yasmin is beautiful  
And he immediately ships it  
He immediately spills it Graham and the Doctor… and they all conspire to make you and Yaz spend as much time together as possible  
The Doctor would also split up the group so you could be together with her

“Y/N, go with Yaz and explore the top floor. Ryan, Graham, and I will poke around down here.”

And then you got hurt…  
You don’t know what happened, but you woke up in the TARDIS’ console room with a bandage around your side  
And you see The Doctor comforting Yaz

“Yaz? Wha-What happened?  
“Y/N!!! I was so scared. You’re ok!”

She was so close to your face, and you were dying to kiss her  
But the Doctor was there… Screw it

And you pull her face down to meet yours and kiss her deeply  
And she kisses you back (The Doctor can’t contain her smile and does a tiny fist pump)  
You two snuggle whenever it’s possible  
You love catching Yaz off guard with a kiss  
She’s so used to being in control, that she gets so flustered when you give her a peck on the lips  
You have to be careful around her parents to hide your relationship  
But of course Najia figures it out

“Are you two seeing each other?”  
“Mum!”  
“That didn’t answer the question, Yasmin.”

She’s already secretly planning your wedding  
You and Yaz go on all sorts of crazy dates  
Shopping in intergalactic markets  
Swimming in anti-gravity swimming pools  
And more  
But you absolutely love spending time in the kitchen of your flat making homemade Pakora and binging Netflix  
She’s the softest girlfriend ever  
And you couldn’t be happier


End file.
